brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
User talk:Shadowwarrior016
Due to your continued high-quality edits, Patroller rights have been added to your account. These will mark your edits as patrolled, meaning that we know they can be trusted. Have a nice day, Chat Moderator Congratulations, you are know a Chat Moderator! Please re-familiarize yourself with the rules and all that... 02:46, November 15, 2012 (UTC) Random Brikk Congratulations! You have been awarded the first Random Brikk!!! --Brikkyy13 (talk) 06:03, January 17, 2013 (UTC) Article Ratings and Stuff Hey Shadow! Nice job creating pages for future sets. I just thought I'd mention that the article ratings you're adding are only supposed to be added and modified by members of the Quality Check Group. You can submit requests for ratings on the pages listed there. (Though I do agree with the ratings you've been adding thus far.) It would also be great if you could add a source to the articles you create. other than that, keep up the great work! :) 06:00, February 8, 2013 (UTC) Say... Have you ever been nominated for Brickipedian of the Month? And if not, would you accept a nomination from me in March? 06:06, February 8, 2013 (UTC) The Move Just wanted to make sure you have heard about Brickipedia's upcoming move, as I don't recall whether or not you have already voiced your opinions on the matter. :) And also... Collectable award Hi, I've awarded you the following award for creating the page for 40079. For more information on this award here. ~ CJC 10:49, September 3, 2013 (UTC) :I've given you another award for editing. If you have any questions about awards or editing, feel free to ask :) ~ CJC 13:17, September 6, 2013 (UTC) ::Adding stuff to 2013. ~ CJC 11:39, September 7, 2013 (UTC) :::Editing. ~ CJC 08:14, September 9, 2013 (UTC) ::::new pages :) ~ CJC 11:08, September 17, 2013 (UTC) Hello and Question Hello - it's great to see other people editing pages about older stuff. About the edits to the page where you changed Classic to System i Leg - did you do that because Brickset calls it System i Leg? - BF2 Talk 15:06, October 14, 2013 (UTC) Awesome, thanks. I had been wondering about that earlier when making pages using Bricklink. - BF2 Talk 13:16, October 15, 2013 (UTC) adminz Congrats, you are now an admin. :-D Ajraddatz (Talk) 02:08, December 5, 2013 (UTC) *yay. ~ CJC 20:07, December 5, 2013 (UTC) Thanks guys! ~ Shadowwarrior016 Block a vandal Hey, seeing as your admin now (congrats btw!), can you block this vandal? I've reverted most of his edits as of this point, and he's created heaps of random pages that don't belong here. Blocking would be highly appreciated, as I just came back and I would hate for this wiki to go down like the original brickimedia. ** Thanks for doing this. :) Hi Chat sometime? ~ CJC 20:58, January 26, 2014 (UTC) Hi Just to inform you, CJC has modified with his bot in december "External Links" in "External links" (see here, on a page that you have edited this morning to put again "External Links"). I have no opinion on the subject, because I am French and in French we put less capitals letters than in English so I prefer "External links", but it doesn't mean that I'm able to say what is the best solution. I just think that you should know this before editing more pages. --Tu-Sais-Qui (talk) 10:45, February 4, 2014 (UTC)